Cuz I'm Shy
by UAndAe27
Summary: Hanya kebodohan seorang Jung Taekwoon karena mementingkan rasa malunya hingga dia hampir kehilangan Cha Hakyeon. [VIXX/Neo/LeoN/HaKen/Navi/HyukBin] [BAD SUMMARY]
1. Chapter 1

Cuz I'm Shy

Author : Kim_YunAe

Cast:

Jung Taekwoon (Leo) x Cha Hakyeon (N)

Other Cast :

Lee Jaehwan (Ken)

Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

Lee Hongbin (Hongbin)

Han Sanghyuk (Hyuk)

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, dll.

Summary :

Hanya kebodohan seorang Jung Taekwoon karena mementingkan rasa malunya hingga dia hampir kehilangan Cha Hakyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kalian gila atau bagaimana eoh?!" seru seorang namja manis berkulit gelap yang memberi kesan sexy pada namja itu.

"ayolah hyung.. kumohon sekali saja kita duet dengan grup Voice Visual, itupun paksaan dari kepala sekolah" rayu namja tinggi melebihi batas.

"benar hyung... sekali ini saja kata kepala sekolah" sahut namja berhidung mancung yang sedari tadi diam.

"aish... kenapa kepala sekolah tidak memilih antara Value in Excelsis atau Voice Visual?" protes namja manis itu.

"karena menurut kepala sekolah, kita saling melengkapi hyung" terang namja berhidung mancung dan disetujui oleh namja tinggi disebelahnya.

"huft... terserah si tua itu sajalah" kata namja manis itu.

'Toh mau tidak mau dia tetap akan kalah melawan kepala sekolah' fikir namja manis itu.

"jinjayo Hakyeonnie Hyung?!" seru kedua namja itu.

"ne... hwannie... Hyukkie.." sahut namja manis bernama Hakyeon itu dengan nada malas.

Mendengar sang Leader menyerah kepada keputusan kepala sekolah membuat kedua namja itu langsung buru-buru meninggalkan ruang latihan. Sedangkan sang Leader? Dia sedang meratapi nasipnya karena harus bertemu setiap hari dengan namja dingin tidak berekspresi itu lagi.

.

.

Di Jellyfish High School, terdapat 2 grup yaitu Voice Visual dan Value in Excelsis. Voice Visual beranggotakan 3 orang namja yaitu Jung Taekwoon atau lebih dikenal Leo sebagai Leader, Kim Wonshik atau lebih dikenal Ravi dan Maknae mereka adalah Lee Hongbin. Sedangkan Value in Excelsis beranggotakan 3 orang namja yaitu sang Leader Cha Hakyeon yang biasa dikenal oleh N, Lee Jaehwan atau Ken dan Han SangHyuk atau lebih dikenal Hyuk. Mereka memiliki ciri khas sendiri-sendiri seperti Voice Visual mereka terdiri dari main-vocal, rapper dan dancer. Sedangkan Value in memiliki main-vocal, lead-vocal, vocalist, dan dancer.

Banyak yeoja dan uke yang iri melihat member Value in Excelsis, karena selain talent yang banyak juga member Value in Excelsis dianugrahi banyak kelebihan fisik seperti Hyuk yang tingginya diatas rata-rata, kulit yang eksotis seperti N dan hidung yang mancung seperti Ken. Selain itu mereka memang ramah membuat banyak namja dan yeoja yang mengejar-kejar mereka.

Disisi lain Voice Visual pun begitu, banyak namja yang iri pada member Voice Visual karena memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan semua member Voice Visual juga aktif di berbagai bidang seperti Leo di bidang olahraga, Hongbin di bidang forografi dan Ravi di bidang seni. Membuat banyak yeoja dan uke rela merendahkan harga diri mereka untuk setidaknya berkencan dengan salah satu member Voice Visual.

Tetapi antara Voice Visual dan Value in Excelsis tidak pernah akur karena 1 alasan, Leader mereka masing-masing saling membenci satu sama lain. Sebenarnya mereka tidak membenci Cuman malu untuk mengakui ada perasaan lain di hati mereka masing-masing karena mereka adalah teman lama dan selalu sekelas semenjak Junior High School.

.

.

**Hari pertama latihan**

Member Value in Excelsis sudah stand by di ruang dance sambil melakukan pemanasan sebelum latihan dance.

"Yeonnie Hyung hari ini katanya kita akan latihan dengan Voice Visual ne?" tanya Ken.

"hmm.. begitulah Ravi sudah memberikanku softcopy tentang instrument musiknya dan lirik lagu yang dia buat. Kau berperan sebagai main-vocal selain Leo jadi pelajari lirik lagunya dan kau Hyukkie..." terang N.

Sedangkan maknae yang sedari tadi fokus dengan HP nya itu langsung terdiam mendengar sang Leader memanggil namanya.

"lebih baik kau taruh HP mu itu atau aku akan membanting HP mu hingga berkeping-keping" lanjut N.

Maknae pun merinding mendengar ancaman sang Leader, lebih baik dia mendengarkan perintah sang Leader atau kalau tidak dia tidak dapat berkomukasi dengan 'Bean' nya.

"YO WASSUP...!" seru Ravi sambil memasuki ruangan dance dibelakangnya terdapat Hongbin dan Leo.

"kalian lama.." sahut Hakyeon.

"mianhae N hyung, tadi aku mengambil laptop ku yang tertinggal di ruang musik" jelas Ravi.

"baiklah untuk saat ini aku ampuni kalian..." kata N.

Suasana mendadak mencekam karena tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara, mungkin karena Leo yang sedari tadi diam dan N yang mencueki Leo atau bagaimana? Tetapi suasana ruang dance benar-benar mencekam. Biasanya N yang berisik dan ceria berubah ketika ada Leo di dekatnya, membuat Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk bingung.

"err... Ravi~ah, aku bingung dengan maksud lagu mu ini" kata Ken tiba-tiba.

"aah.. aku lupa menjelaskannya" seru Ravi sambil menepuk dahinya

"jadi lagu yang ku buat ini adalah menceritakan tentang dua kepribadian yaitu _Jekyll and Hyde _tetapi lagu ini aku namai Hyde saja biar lebih mudah karena lagu ini lebih menceritakan tentang Hyde" terang Ravi.

"jadi menurutmu kita ini bagaikan dua kepribadian itu?" tanya Hyuk dengan polosnya.

"tentu saja, kita berbeda tim awalnya dan sekarang kita menjadi 1 tim" jawab Ravi.

"terus siapa yang menjadi Jekyll dan siapa yang menjadi Hyde?" tanya Hongbin.

"yang menjadi Hyde adalah grup kita, Voice Visual dan Value in Excelsis akan menjadi Jekyll" jawab Ravi.

"aku tidak setuju..." sahut Leo.

"waeyo hyung?" tanya Ravi.

"kenapa kita menjadi Hyde? Bukannya Hyde adalah sisi gelap sedangkan kenapa si hitam itu menjadi sisi baik padahal kulitnya saja gelap" jawab Leo.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, membuat N beranjak dari duduknya dan melemparkan kertas yang dia genggam sedari tadi kepada Leo.

"terserah kau saja..." kata N sebelum dia berjalan keluar dari ruang dance.

Semua ruangan mendadak hening, menurut mereka pernyataan Leo memang menyakitkan hati. Akhirnya Ken berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan ruang dance untuk mencari N.

'_mungkin saat ini N hyung sedang menangis di atap' _fikir Ken.

Ken pun menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolahan mereka, dan tebakan Ken ternyata benar. N sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Ken langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk Hyung nya itu, N sebenarnya cukup kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya tetapi dia diam saja karena dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

-KEN POV-

"sudahlah hyung biarkan saja jangan hiraukan omongannya Leo hyung..." kataku sambil mengelus punggung N hyung.

Jujur saja aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis apa lagi dia menangis karena perbuatan namja paling bodoh sedunia karena menyia-nyiakan orang seperti N hyung, Ravi dan aku saja berusaha berebut hati N hyung dengan cara sehat. Tetapi Leo hyung... dengan mudah mendapatkan hati N hyung dan dia menyia-nyiakan itu. Benar-benar bodoh...

"hiks... aku tahu kulitku tidak seperti orang korea pada umumnya hwannie hiks... tetapi..."

Sebelum N hyung menyelesaikan omongannya, tanganku terlebih dahulu menutup mulutnya.

"kau sempurna dimataku hyung.. jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi karena bagiku kau yang paling indah.." sahutku.

N hyung langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"gumawo hwannie..." kata N hyung.

"cheonma hyung..." jawabku sambil teru memeluk N hyung.

'_saranghae hyung...'_ batinku.

-KEN POV END-

-Other Side-

Di ruang dance, Hyuk dan Hongbin berusaha melerai antara perkelahian Leo dan Ravi. Leo sudah tersungkur di lantai ruang dance sedangkan Hongbin berusaha memegangi Ravi, dan Hyuk berusaha membantu Leo berdiri tetapi Leo menolaknya.

"KAU KETERLALUAN HYUNG...!" bentak Ravi yang berusaha untuk memukul Leo lagi tetapi dihadang oleh Hongbin.

"memang apa masalahmu hingga kau marah seperti itu? Bukannya biasanya juga kau mengejeknya begitu?" tanya Leo yang berusaha menyeka darah diujung bibirnya.

"aku hanya menggodanya berbeda denganmu hyung!" jawab Ravi.

"tetapi kau tetap saja mengejeknya, bukan?!" tanya Leo lagi sambil berusaha berdiri.

"AKU MENGGODANYA KARENA AKU MENYUKAINYA HYUNG...!" bentak Ravi lagi.

-LEO POV-

'_apa?! Ravi menyukai Hakyeon ku?! Tidak-tidak boleh Hakyeon hanya milikku!' _batinku.

"aku tidak peduli kau mau menyukainya atau tidak, itu urusanmu dengannya!" kata Leo sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruang dance.

'_ottokhe?! Ottokhaji!' _fikirku.

'_Hakyeon adalah milikku... dia hanya milikku...' _

_-tbc-_

Annyeong~ ^o^) YunAe back with new ff

Buat yang nunggu ff YunAe lainnya mohon bersabar ne~

Soalnya YunAe baru selesai UN jadi waktunya banyak kesita di UN


	2. Chapter 2

Cuz I'm Shy

Author : Kim_YunAe

Cast:

Jung Taekwoon (Leo) x Cha Hakyeon (N)

Other Cast :

Lee Jaehwan (Ken)

Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

Lee Hongbin (Hongbin)

Han Sanghyuk (Hyuk)

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, dll.

Summary :

Hanya kebodohan seorang Jung Taekwoon karena mementingkan rasa malunya hingga dia hampir kehilangan Cha Hakyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Persetan dengan penyesalan atau gengsi yang dimiliki Jung Taekwoon, tetapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Dia telah menyakiti orang yang dia cintai hingga akhirnya orang yang dicintainya menjauhi dirinya, dia benar-benar menyesal mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan itu tetapi dia juga gengsi mengakui seperti Ravi yang menyukai N. Selama latihan pun Leo dan N hanya berdiam diri walaupun mereka memiliki 1 koreografi yang mengaitkan siku satu kesiku lainnya, N hanya berusaha profesional menuruti saran Ravi untuk menambahkan koreografi itu di lagu mereka. Semua member sering dibuat berdiam diri bahkan Ken yang biasanya berisik mendadak terdiam karena situasi N dan Leo yang mencekam, karena Ken tidak mau menambah masalah / membuat suasana latihan semakin mencekam.

-Leo POV-

'_kau bodoh Jung Taekwoon!' _ umpatku pada diriku sendiri

Jujur saja suasana begini lebih menyiksa daripada harus melihat N didekati oleh Ravi, tetapi yang lebih menyiksa adalah sepupumu menyukai namja yang sama denganmu. Kalian tau?! SEPUPUKU?! LEE JAEHWAN MENYUKAI CHA HAKYEON!

-FLASHBACK-

Setelah kejadian aku mengejek N, entah kenapa sifat Ken berubah drastis. Terkesan lebih dingin daripada sifat yang aku miliki. Saat aku keluar dari kamar dan mengambil minum kami berpapasan, dan langkah Ken berhenti.

"hyung..." panggil Ken

Panggilan Ken membuat aku berhenti melangkah dan terdiam di posisi kami yang saling memunggungi.

"jauhi N hyung...!" ucap Ken.

'_apa maksudnya?!' _batinku.

"kau, hanya membuat dia sakit hati... menjauhlah dan mundurlah biarkan N hyung menjadi milikku..!" kata Ken lagi dan dia pun berlalu dari situ.

'_persetan kau adalah sepupu / bukan! Cha Hakyeon adalah milikku' _batinku lagi.

-FLASHBACK OFF-

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

"tidak... tidak boleh... Cha Hakyeon adalah milikku...! tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mendapatkannya" seruku sambil meremas rambut.

-Leo POV END-

Seorang namja sedang terlelap didalam alam mimpinya padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 a.m, namja manis itu tidak peduli karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari dimana tidur seharian / bermesraan dengan guling dan bantal kesayangannya, tetapi semua itu berubah ketika HP-nya bergetar.

"eeeugh... ne..." kata namja manis itu dengan nada khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"..."

"HUWAA...! YANG BENAR?!" seru namja manis itu langsung bangkit dari kasurnya.

"..."

"baiklah... jemput aku ne kkkkk..." goda namja manis itu.

"..."

"baiklah aku akan siap-siap...!" seru namja manis itu dengan nada bahagia.

"..."

"tenang saja Cha Hakyeon tidak akan mengecewakanmu masalah fashion kkkkk... baiklah aku akan menggunakan kemeja biru yang kau berikan..." kata namja manis itu

"..."

"sudah sana kau dandanlah yang tampan jika kau memang tampan kkk... N-nyeong.." putus namja manis itu dengan nada ceria.

.

.

.

.

.

Kira-kira siapa yang mengajak N keluar sampai-sampai N senang sekali?

Kkk~ maaf Yunyun telat update banyak ff yang harus Yunyun selesaikan kkkk~ *bow


End file.
